Process manufacturing is a branch of manufacturing that is associated with formulas or manufacturing recipes, and is common in the food, beverage, chemical, pharmaceutical, consumer packaged goods and biotechnology industries. Process companies must compete in competitive markets with aggressive pricing, and typically operate under continuous pressure to be more efficient. However, process products have seasonal and regional variations that affect ingredient quality and availability. Therefore, many factors need to be considered when attempting to reduce costs while maintaining quality in process manufacturing.